


风和浪和不存在的爱情

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Guns N' Roses, Lana Del Rey (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 拉娜小姐住在Malibu的海滩旁边。每个晚上，艾克索先生会开车到她的家里共享夜晚。Fun Fact：在谷歌地图上，从雷雷的家开车到玫瑰儿的家只要17分钟。





	风和浪和不存在的爱情

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Miss Lana/打了很久的短打/不科学的科学小论文(不科学是指逻辑不行，科学小论文是指文笔不行)/妹有什么情节基本只在玩梗/脖子以下没有描写(笑)/我是不是这里第一个写Lana×Axl的人/我屁话好多

你们在窗台上做爱。窗台很小，你们只能蜷着像两只猫在打架。但是窗外面是海，打开窗就能感受到第一手夹着鱼腥味的风。你的眼睛总能穿透玻璃直达海洋，你们接吻的时候和爱人之间还有一片海。这让你觉得这个窗台仿佛就是天堂。  
你们总是会用力过猛撞得身上到处都是淤青，或者一直翻滚到地板上——像年轻的情侣那样。其实男人已经老了，他的脚踝碎了又补，他曾经还可笑地坐在轮椅上一边摆头一边唱着硬摇滚。女人也不年轻了，街上的人永远在讨论她又长胖了，讨论她失去了甜美，讨论她应该扔掉那个冰激凌。是啊你们早就不是年轻的样子了，你，你演出前不但不迟到还提前一个半小时练声，而你，你小心翼翼地把自己藏在摄像头之外。时间一点点填补了年轻人震荡出的一个个裂缝，把他们变成光滑而完整的人；光滑而完整，不再年轻。  
只有午夜的时候他出现在门前直到他于拂晓之际离开前的这一段时光，你们能够扮演快乐的爱人，但你们知道这是假的，总有一天连这段时光你们也会失去。你们不会留下来。所以你们成倍地付出。  
她倚在他怀里小声说——我希望我出生在70年代。我总是幻想，我做过这样的很多个梦。他说，嗯。她接着说，再迟十多年就一切都结束了。他说，嗯。他想，是啊，可是我最终好像也没有得到什么，虽然在那个时候所有的洛城居民都以为他们会获得成功、爱和幸福。你也许会获得成功、爱和幸福但你最终也要失去——一切运气都在暗中标好了价格。于是他说，我回忆那些时候的东西也像做梦一样，你知道，没有东西最终变成现实留下来。  
他低头看着她，他觉得这个角度看上去她很像他那个前女友。他总是要等到欢爱之后才会意识到她也是虚假的一部分，回忆是过去的虚假而她是现实的虚假，是会丢失的虚假。  
她知道。她在他面前总是变得很小，因为她知道她和其他的尖叫着爱他的人没有任何区别。她知道这个梦和其他梦没有任何区别，这不是美梦成真，任何进展都推动了结束的到来。但是她如此爱他，爱到文字和音乐喷溢而出，如果你的眼睛是绿色的那么我的世界也是绿色的——因为我的世界在你眼中——淹没我，摧毁我，因为我是你的世界的附属品。  
他们在窗台上翻滚、绝望地撞击，绝望地等待宣判结局的到来。他们大笑，他们听着窗外的浪声，那些海浪冲撞着他们的胸膛、劈头砸向他们的身体，舔舐他们的肌肤。风吹得他们布满汗珠的身体渐渐发凉。浪声和塞壬的叫声此起彼伏，他们没有时间打趣说“要把这个录下来做首歌”，尽管他们的脑子里旋转着旋律。他们心照不宣地继续做着，用自己的方式疯狂索取对方。  
没有人知道是风掀起了浪还是海浪激起了风，总之风和浪越来越大。  
也许还有明天，也许明天永远也不会来。


End file.
